


Adventitious

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [378]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and Gibbs interrogate a suspect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/14/2000 for the word [adventitious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/05/14/adventitious).
> 
> adventitious  
> Added extrinsically; not essentially inherent.  
> (Biology) Out of the proper or usual place; as,"adventitious buds or roots."
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #093 Alibi.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Adventitious

“So you’re telling me that you just happened to step foot into a shop you had never been to before and never went near before? Not even to window shop at the exact time of the murder of your shipmate?” Tony interrogated the petty officer. The highly adventitious alibi of the suspect screamed deception to both Gibbs and him.

Gibbs stood back in the corner, arms crossed, watching the petty officer’s response. 

“Yes.” The petty officer kept it short and to the point, not wanting to give anything away.

“You expect us to believe this is a coincidence? I hate to break it to you, but this man,” Tony jerked his thumb towards Gibbs, “doesn’t believe in coincidences.”

“Well it’s the truth.” The petty officer growled.

“It’s not.” Gibbs stated succinctly. 

“You want to try that again?” Tony flashed one of his disarming smiles.

“No. It’s the truth. Ask the shop employees.” The petty officer insisted.

“Oh, we did. Funny thing, they don’t remember seeing you.” Tony smirked. “That means you don’t have an alibi.”

The petty officer sputtered. “I was there.”

“Really?” Tony raised his eyebrow, disbelieving.

“Yes.” The petty officer stared back at Tony.

“I can do this all day until you tell the truth, man.” Tony waited.

They stared at each other for another five minutes before the petty officer caved and confessed.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
